the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Vannai Puppets
When the pods first fell, there was little that could be said of them. They arrived to those observed through a digital telescope, and through the fall of pods came the fall of an old world. The first wave of pods took the world by surprise, granting those who bonded with these bizarre, extraterrestrial pods a unique form of armor -one developed from the will of the person bonded to it. However, those bonded to suits in the first wave were transformed via nanite injections into monstrous versions of their former selves. A complete lack of restraint and a forced tendency towards aggression and hatred turned normal, unassuming humans into the monsters of legend. While some remained in control of their faculties during the bonding process, nearly all became puppets in a larger scheme of destruction and devastation. After only three weeks, a number of late-awakening pilots discovered a new world -one left in ruin by the once human fiends that walked atop it. It was through a number of events, one of which would culminate to a fracturing within Armor Corps, that the true intentions of those that dropped the pods was discovered. The alien race known as the "Vannai", running from a planet unable to further sustain them, put their hopes in a planet populated by a species slightly less advanced than they. Despite massive gaps in technology, a lack of understanding in warfare proved that even the most advanced of species could not attempt to take on a fully united human race. Running out of time and using minimal supplies, the Vannai entrusted the humans with their technology in hopes that the species would simply kill itself off. Even in light of the successes following the fall of the pods and the survival of the human race as a whole, the Vannai came very close to seeing their plans come to fruition. There is little understanding in terms of how the Vannai function, and their puppets are an even more bizarre case. Fueled by aggression but regulated by rationality, the puppets of the Vannai are adaptable, expendable, and largely variable in purpose. Able to mimic the designs and observed patterns of those they fight, there is a certain factor of lacking in the puppets, especially with their high casualty rate, but they are fearsome nonetheless for their unpredictable and somewhat alien nature. The puppets appear to be working to some kind of goal, as seen in the basis of organization that they develop over time but their end goal is largely unknown past "attack and destroy". With the Vannai's simple intentions being so clear, it is easy to assume that these puppets are merely mindless opponents that know only to raid and pillage. Yet despite this, puppets have shown time and time again unique means of fighting against humanity's forces, whether in terms of strategy or structure. There is little understood about this tragic group, but understanding is not required for combat. Known as the "TA", this section of the Vannai Puppets makes up the majority of forces working against humanity. Puppet Armor is standard in terms of its construction, but is also highly adaptable. Both an effective attacker and defender, these nondistinct units were the primary force that brought down the various militaries and early pilots of Earth's defense in the first three weeks following suitfall. Armor is the common categorization for most Vannai Puppets, but there is a distinct quality to each, perhaps implying that there still may be something human inside. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Factions Category:Vannai